<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Me Down by April_Ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111179">Calm Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace'>April_Ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bad Person Bruce Wayne, Community: dckinkmeme, Crying, Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, child pretending to be an adult spanking another child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Ace/pseuds/April_Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim makes some bad choices for a YJ mission and has to be punished. Shazam is the man - or boy - for the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, tim drake/billy batson, tim drake/bruce wayne - implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the kink meme: "Tim getting spanked. By anyone. For any reason. I'd really like humiliation in this, as well. +1 if it's public humiliation +2 if someone else sees his cock and makes fun of it because he's hard or because he's small"</p><p>I know very little about Captain Marvel or Young Justice, but I've decided the YJ team here will be Tim's core four. Also I don't know what sort of sexual-physiological changes happen to Billy when he's in an adult body, but I'm sort of assuming he's pretty sexless. I tagged Tim/Billy just in case, but to be clear Billy doesn't understand the sexual component of the incident. </p><p>Please mind the tags.</p><p>Title from the Mother Mother song by the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a royal fuck up.</p><p>Tim would be the first to admit it.</p><p>Usually Tim has back up plans for his back up plans, and contingencies out the wazoo. That's why he's team leader.</p><p>Well, his wazoo had run dry this time. Everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong.</p><p>Glancing around the medbay he takes in his team. They're all exhausted or injured after a week-long mission that had felt more like evading one disaster after another rather than the tactically sound, well-conceived and efficient plan Tim had carefully laid out several days before. They look grumpy.</p><p>Predictably, it's Cassie who bursts.</p><p>"WHY did we have to get involved in this?! What a waste of time!" She blares at him. Tim shrugs.</p><p>"It wasn't a complete waste," he said reasonably. "We gathered a lot of very valuable intelligence at least."</p><p>"Wait, what part of a mission that includes a wizard making me puke frogs was <em>valuable?</em>" Bart shoots back, but then he quickly adds, "It would maybe, MAYBE have been OK if I had to eat the frogs-"</p><p>"Ugh, dude" Kon wrinkles his nose.</p><p>"-because at least that's calories IN. Puking frogs is calories OUT!" Bart yells. They all look blankly at him. "I'm a speedster. I need ALL calories IN!" He says as though unsure they understood what he was getting at.</p><p>"Irregardless," Cassie snaps and Tim kind of wants to tell her that's not a word, but she looks really, really mad. "This was a pointless wild goose chase! You shouldn't have talked us into it!"</p><p>"I'm sorry that you think I made a mistake." Tim replied evenly. Cassie's nostrils flare.</p><p>"That's barely an apology! And it's not good enough, Robin."</p><p>"Yeah!" Kon and Bart both helpfully chime in.Tim tries not to roll his eyes.</p><p>"OK, well what do you want me to do?" There's a pause while the other three consider this. Punishing Robin is a new concept for them, and as angry as they are they all know they would probably be a lot softer on him than he deserved.</p><p>Suddenly Kon perks up.</p><p>"Hey, why do we have to decide this? Isn't like, mediating um, disputes or whatever, <em>his</em> job?" As he speaks he points to Captain Marvel, who had been listening in silence for the whole argument.</p><p>Given the complexity and possible dangers Tim <em>had</em> foreseen in the mission, he'd felt it would be prudent to get assistence from a league member. An adult hero with more experience than the team had would be a confidence-boost; and the fact that Cap had answered the call had been an added bonus. He was so much more chill than the rest of the Justice League, practically a big kid.</p><p>Right now, Cap looks apprehensive at the application. "Oh, me?"</p><p>"That's perfect!" Cassie chirps. "Great idea, Superboy."</p><p>"Whatever you decide, that's what we'll do." Bart nods at Cap.</p><p>In the face of their obvious relief, Cap sighs.</p><p>"OK," He said after a moment of thinking, and settled into one of the armless chairs in the medbay. "Come here, Robin."</p><p>Tim stepped up to him, looking non-plussed. "Now what?" Tim grinned, as his friends settled in to watch with skeptical expressions. The idea of Captain Marvel "punishing" anyone was just silly.</p><p>"Take your pants and underwear down." Cap ordered.</p><p>"Um. What?" Tim asked, forehead wrinkling. Behind him there was a burst of surprised squawks from the watchers. </p><p>"Take your pants and underwear down." Cap repeated, looking surprised at Tim's confusion.</p><p>"... why?"</p><p>"I'm going to spank you," Cap said. "That's your punishment." </p><p>Tim flushed red across his cheeks and right to the tips of his ears.</p><p>"No <em>way!</em>" Bart burst out, laughing incredulously. They were watching with avid expressions of mixed laughter and embarassment.</p><p>"Look, we just do this, and then it's done, right?" Captain Marvel said to Robin. "Easy peasy."</p><p>"Yeah, no." Tim replied in his best bat-voice, crossing his arms. "Not happening".</p><p>"Well, I think it's fair." Cassie declares. "Considering what we've had to put up with because of you this week."</p><p>"Yeah man, it's not like you haven't been through worse." Kon points out.</p><p><em>The traitors, </em>Tim thinks.</p><p>Sternly, sounding like a school marm telling the one bad kid that the whole class will stay in at recess if he doesn't behave this minute, Captain Marvel says, "Robin, we're not leaving here until you've been punished. Don't you think you've wasted enough of our time?"</p><p>Tim stared at him in shock at this little speech, then looked again at his friends. There was no help there, but Kon gave him an encouraging little smile and a half shrug, as though to say <em>C'mon, just get it over with.</em></p><p>"Fine." Tim grumbled, and began to undo the catches on the bottom half of his suit with calm efficiency, as if this were just another one of Bruce's medical examinations down in the cave after a risky patrol.</p><p>With all the confidence he could muster, he pushed his tights and underwear down his thighs. Standing up tall with his hands on his hips and his dick only a couple of feet from Marvel's face, as if he could make the man blush. There's unmistakeable sniggers from the peanut gallery.</p><p>"Now what?" He asked. Cap smiled a little and patted his own thigh.</p><p>"Over my knee." Swallowing down his anger and embarassment, Tim complied, coming to rest with his chest lying across Cap's huge, rock-hard thighs.</p><p>Cap made a considering noise, and then abruptly Tim's whole body slid head-first toward the floor as Cap hoisted his butt higher. Tim's hips were pressed flush against Cap's red-clad thigh. "There we go." Cap said, then cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>Tim couldn't help glancing at his friends, then immediately regretted it. Cassie and Bart were both watching with intense anticipation, Bart looking through his fingers and Cassie clutching at her cheeks. Kon, on the other hand, was leaning forward on the med table he was perched on, smiling a little and looking... hungry.</p><p>Tim's so caught up with considering this last thought that the first blow catches him totally unaware.</p><p>"AHH!" He yelps in surprise, then grits his teeth, embarrassed for making a sound.</p><p>"Whoa." Bart murmurs.</p><p>The next blow lands on the same cheek, and the next after that too. Cap obviously isn't using his full strength, but the stinging blows are much, <em>much</em> harder than Tim would have expected. Cap's hand falls on his unmarked ass cheek next, and for a while he alternates between them, the pressure increasing until Tim is letting out little gasping yelps on every hit. </p><p>"<em>Ah, ah, ah, ow fuck!"</em></p><p>Tim hasn't realised that he's shifting his legs around until he unintentionally spreads them a bit, just in time for Cap's next blow to catch on his scrotum. He squawks and jerks forward, and Cap's free hand comes up to hold him down firmly by the shoulder.</p><p><em>What the fuck, </em>Tim thinks wildly, <em>did he do that on purpose??</em></p><p>He's sprawling now over Cap's lap, dripping sweat as the punishment continues. Cap spanks him across his sensitive thighs and catches Tim's balls in another glancing blow. Tim can't hear if his friends are talking or laughing, over the whimpers he can't stop making.</p><p>God, he's <em>crying</em> and he feels like if this carries on much longer he's going to start <em>begging</em>.</p><p>Cap spanks him right over his hole.</p><p>"Please," Tim gasps, and the blows immediately stop. Cap leans back with a sigh.</p><p>"Have you had enough, Robin?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you sorry?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"OK. Stand up and apologise to your team, then we're all done." Cap says kindly. Tim draws a watery little breath and carefully eases himself upright.</p><p>He looks in the general direction of his friends. "M'sorry." He mumbles.</p><p>"Yeah, that's - that's fine Rob" Kon says hoarsely. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"DUDE!" Bart yells, pointing at Tim. "What the fuck dude, no way you got a boner from <strong><em>that!</em></strong>" And then he's laughing hard enough to cry. Cassie slaps Bart's arm but she's obviously fighting back laughter too.</p><p>Humiliated, Tim hurries to pull his pants back up as fast as possible to cover his erection. He doesn't glance around at any of the others, doesn't see Cap's somewhat confused expression or Kon's appraising one.</p><p>This really was his worst fuck up yet.</p><p>***</p><p>That was weird. Cap wasn't sure what to think about the incident.</p><p>Technically all the kids in Young Justice are older than him, but they don't know that, and all of a sudden they were looking to him, the adult, to make adult decisions.</p><p>However much he'd rather not, he's got a secret identity to protect. <em>And anyway</em>, he'd thought at the time, <em>Robin probably deserves it</em>.</p><p>Cap had <em>not</em> had an enjoyable mission with the team.</p><p>But that left the question of what an appropriate punishment for Robin would be. He didn't think he could <em>ground</em> Robin, since he was the team leader and Cap just a guest representative of the Justice League.</p><p>He'd thought back to some of the punishments he had seen in his brief spells in foster care and group homes, and hit on spanking as a suitable consequence. He'd seen kids get spanked pretty regular, even older kids like Tim was. Billy had been spanked a couple of times before, and felt that it had done the job of stopping him from repeating his naughty behaviour. </p><p>But it had been strange.</p><p>Billy had felt, not comfortable, but at least familiar, with Robin's reluctance and struggling and tears, it was <em>corporal</em> punishment after all, not a slap on the wrist. But it was the other thing that had surprised him, and given their reactions it had plainly been a surprise to the rest of the team, too.</p><p>Robin's penis had gotten all... big and hard. Billy's brow furrows as he remembers.</p><p>He'd felt it plumping up against his thigh first. And after Robin and the other kids had left the medbay, Billy had noticed that his suit was sort of stained where Robin's crotch had pressed against it.</p><p><em>He got a boner. </em>That's what Kid Flash said. Billy might be a little kid, but he was also a superhero and had enough experience apprehending rapists to have some idea of what "a boner" is. But he also knew that sex was a thing that was supposed to feel really good. But he'd been hurting Robin. How could that make him feel good? Robin hadn't acted like it felt good.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Batman asked quietly from Billy's left. Billy swallows nervously, caught out.</p><p>Right now the pair of them are on monitor duty, AKA the dullest Sunday activity besides being in Church. Billy tries to think up an excuse, but he's awful at lying. And besides, Batman is Robin's partner. And maybe his dad? Probably Billy should tell him that he spanked Robin. </p><p>Batman is watching him patiently.</p><p>"You know that mission I went on with the team?" He starts.</p><p>"The frog thing?" Cap nods, wincing at the memory, then plunges into the story of how he ended up punishing Tim.</p><p>"Was I wrong? I probably should have talked to you first, right?" He asks anxiously. Angry Batman is scary, and the man had listened to the story in ominous silence.</p><p>"I prefer to correct Robin's bad behaviour myself. But I can't fault your choice of punishment, on the whole. Actually, it shows a lot of maturity."</p><p>"Really," Cap breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good, I don't want things to be weird between us. I mean, me and you and me and Robin."</p><p>Cap is ready to get back to work in lighter spirits when he remembers the <em>other</em> thing that happened. Does he need to tell Batman about Robin's boner?</p><p>He hums and haws over it long enough that Batman just sighs and turns to him expectantly. "Something else?"</p><p>"Yeah, um. While I was spanking Robin..." He tries to think of a way to say this that won't give away that he's a dumb little kid who doesn't understand "boners". Best to be straightforward. "While I was spanking him, his um, penis got hard."</p><p>With the cowl on he can't tell, but he thinks Batman is raising his eyebrow, his mouth pulled into a thin line. He can't help rushing to fill the silence that threatens to stretch out forever between them.</p><p>"And that's weird, right? I mean, I could <em>tell</em> I was hurting him. Not that I wanted to hurt him! And, and I stopped when he asked me to. But it was... weird."</p><p>Batman turns back to the monitors, flicking between screens and views as though bored.</p><p>Unable to restrain himself, Billy impatiently asks "It <em>was</em> weird, right?" </p><p>Batman hums.</p><p>"Not for him."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Get OUT!" </em>
</p><p>Kon ducks so the shoe Robin had thrown at him soars harmlessly out the door of his room at the base. He ignores his leader's order and comes in anyway, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"C'mon, Rob, I just wanna talk."</p><p>Robin huffs and turns away. He's wearing his cool down clothes - a loose t-shirt and leggings - and his mask. He's curled up on his side on top of his bedcovers, with his arms crossed and all bent up like an angry pretzel.</p><p>"Well <em>I don't!</em>"</p><p>"I know you're embarassed," Kon starts.</p><p>
  <em>"I am <strong>not</strong> embarassed!</em>
  <em>" </em>
</p><p>"OK," Kon says with equanimity. "But look, if you were, which you're not, then you shouldn't be, but that would be totally understandable if you were, because anyone in your position would be."</p><p>Robin glowers at him.</p><p>"What are you even babbling at me?!"</p><p>Kon takes a deep breath and tries again.</p><p>"Look, I'm just here to check that you're OK."</p><p>"I'm fine. Just go, Kon." Instead, Kon takes a step closer to the bed.</p><p>"Nope. You know the drill - injuries have to be examined and treated." As he says this he draws a tube of salve out of his jeans pocket.</p><p>"Kon. Seriously. I'm not injured!" Robin protests, starting to sit up and trying to hide a wince as he does so.</p><p>"Rob. Seriously," and before Robin can move further Kon blurs with super speed and has the other boy pinned on his belly on the bed. "I'm <strong>going</strong> to examine you."</p><p>"What the fuck, Kon! Get off me!" Robin's struggling and, Kon suspects, inching his fingers toward the nearest handy kryptonite he probably has secreted in his bed. Before any unpleasantness can occur, Kon lets his TTK envelop Tim's arms and legs and hold him gently down against the soft bedspread.</p><p>Tim opens his mouth furiously, so Kon tells him, "Before you start yelling at me, just know that I'm fully prepared to wait for you to calm down before we get started."</p><p>"I AM CALM!"</p><p>Kon sighs and sits back, one knee on either side of Robin's thighs, letting the other boy fidget and squirm as much as he likes in Kon's telekinetic hold. Hm. Maybe he can speed up the process.</p><p>Robin freezes when Kon's hands drop to his shoulders, and then he <em>melts</em> into the mattress as Kon starts expertly massaging away the knots and tension in his muscles.</p><p>"OK," Robin mutters after a few minutes of this. "Fine. But if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."</p><p>"Noted," Kon smiles, and starts working his hands down Robin's back to his lumbar spine. "You're really tense." Robin snorts, his face presses into the bed but Kon can still hear him. He allows Robin enough give in his telekinetic hold to pull his arms in. Robin rests his face on his folded arms, finally relaxing a little. Kon smiles wider.</p><p>He works at a particularly firm knot in Robin's lower back, and Robin groans. It doesn't sound much different from some of the noises he'd made when he was laid out over Captain Marvel's knee. Kon swallows.</p><p>Kon lets his hands drift a little lower on the next press and Robin hisses. "Hurt?" Kon murmurs.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Let me see?"</p><p>"... OK."</p><p>Gently, Kon pushes Robin's shirt up his back and sees the bruising that's just starting to peek out from the band of his leggings. Hardly able to breathe, he hooks his fingers into the fabric and slides the leggings down Robin's thighs to his knees.</p><p>Then he just stares.</p><p>"How's it look?" Robin asks nervously.</p><p><em>Good, </em>Kon thinks. Outloud, he says "Sore."</p><p>Robin makes a hmph noise and says nothing else. Kon ghosts his fingers over Robin's bright red ass. Here and there he can make out what he thinks are finger marks, and again he remembers the rhythmic slapping sound of Cap's hand spanking Robin's tight little ass. The way it jiggled and bounced back into place, how it seemed to glow. </p><p>The way he could smell Robin's arousal when Cap hit him hard.</p><p>"This sucks." Robin grumbled.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"Ugh, what's to talk about?" Robin complained with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>"You got hard when he spanked you, Rob."</p><p>"Don't make fun of me, Kon!"</p><p>"I'm not," Kon says truthfully. "I got hard, too."</p><p>"You... what?" Robin sounds disbelieving, and then he's crying out as Kon suddenly slaps his ass.</p><p>"<em>Kon</em>" Robin gasps. Kon leaves his hand on Robin's ass, and palms his own hard cock through his jeans, squeezing hard. He squeezes Robin's ass cheek too, and then begins to stroke the ruddy skin.</p><p>"Feels like I've been hard since he made you take your pants off. When I saw your little cock, so small and cute. Fuck, Rob."</p><p>"Oh - ohhn Kon..."</p><p>"He marked you up pretty good," Kon says, exploring Robin's whole ass with a firm hand. He uses his thumb and forefinger to spread Robin's ass cheeks apart. "Looks like he got you here too. Is that what made you so hard for him? Do you think you would have come if he he kept going?"</p><p>"I... Kon, we can't-"</p><p>"I almost forgot," Kon cuts him off, staring fixedly at Robin's beautiful bruised ass, his twitching little hole. "I have salve, for the bruises. But it has to be applied to clean skin.</p><p>"So I'm going to clean you up."</p><p>Robin lets out a strangled cry as Kon dives in and starts licking him right on his hole, tongue sweeping back and forth across it. Robin's legs are twitching and jerking in his hold, but Kon's TTK does the job of holding him down.</p><p>"<em>Ah ah ah!"</em></p><p>So close, Kon's senses fill with Robin's taste and smell. He can smell how turned on Robin is, just like when Cap punished him. Growling, Kon grips Robin's ass cheeks firmly in both hands and spreads them further apart. He wiggles his tongue against Robin's hole, wiggles until it pops into Robin and then he's dipping it in and out while Robin shakes and clenches around him.</p><p>"Oh god, fuck Kon it feels so, I don't know, I don't know!" Robin's sounds confused and upset, and Kon doesn't think he's ever heard the other boy sound so unsure of himself. He feels a certain amount of smugness for causing it. </p><p>Moaning like Robin's ass is the sweetest treat he's ever had, Kon lets saliva pool and drip down the boy's crack, soaking Robin's balls and the bedspread beneath him. He pulls back enough to get his thumb into Robin's cleft, works it into his asshole. He tugs the rim a little, then plants his mouth over Robin's hole and starts fucking him with tongue and thumb together.</p><p>Above him, Robin whines helplessly. "Kon, please! It's too much!" But he smells like it feels good and he isn't <em>actually</em> saying no, if he did that then Kon would stop.</p><p>He wonders how far he can push it.</p><p>Sitting up but keeping his thumb snuggly in Robin's cute ass, he takes in the other boy's fucked-out expression. His face is red and he's sweating, Kon thinks he might be crying again. It's the exact same face he'd had on when Cap spanked him. He growls again.</p><p>Kon begins to thrust his thumb hard and fast into Robin's hole, and with his other hand he grips Robin's shoulder, pressing him down. It's not really necessary with his TTK restraining Robin, but he wants the other boy to be reminded of the way Cap had held him down when he'd struggled before. Robin's moaning, low and continuously now.</p><p>"You like that it hurts, right? I know this is turning you on." Kon's own cock is so hard he feels like his balls are going to explode like a pair of grapes in a microwave. </p><p>Robin just pants and whines on the bed while Kon's thumb drills into him. Frowning, Kon pulls his thumb out and slaps Robin's ass hard, and Robin <em>wails.</em></p><p>"That wasn't a rhetorical question, Rob. Did you like it when Cap spanked you? Tell me!"</p><p>When it seems like Rob won't answer, he spanks him again. "Tell me, Rob!"</p><p>"Yes! I liked it, I liked it!" <em>God he's so hot</em>, Kon can't repress his own groan of arousal.</p><p>"And you like what I'm doing now, right?" He spanks Robin again.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"You'd let me fuck you as hard as I want, right?" Kon's groping Robin's ass, massaging the sore flesh until it's as red and glowing as it had been right after Cap spanked him.</p><p>"<em>Yes! Please,</em> Kon, please yes as hard as you want, fuck me, <em>hurt </em>me!" Robin's voice as he begs is utterly <em>wrecked.</em></p><p>Kon grabs the little tube of salve and snaps it open, squeezing the cream onto his fingers. He's desperate to get out of his jeans and fuck Robin through the mattress, and maybe through the <em>floor, </em>but he doesn't have the patience to prepare Robin the way he probably should. Robin is so small, even just two of Kon's fingers will probably be a tight fit. He doesn't want to really <em>injure</em> Robin.</p><p>He strokes two of his cream-covered fingers over Robin's pink little hole and then starts to push them in. "I'm going to make you come like this. With my fingers."</p><p>"Ohn, ohnn, feels big, Kon..."</p><p>"Mm" Kon hums, then he surges forward so he's hovering off the bed, over Robin, one hand gripping the other boy's hair tightly, and jams his fingers into Robin's ass as deep as they'll go. At the same time he releases his TTK hold over Robin.</p><p>"Ah!" With his new freedom of movement Robin promptly begins shoving his ass back to meet Kon's fingers. Kon's other hand pulls Robin's head back by his hair, and Kon leans in to suck a mark into the other boy's exposed neck.</p><p>Kon makes a pleased noise at Robin's obvious pleasure and begins to work his fingers faster, crooking them until Robin <em>screams</em> and practically bounces off the bed.</p><p>"<em>There! There, Kon, please!"</em> Kon bears down on the spot, watching with fascination and arousal as Robin <em>shakes apart</em>.</p><p>He lets go of Robin's hair and with his free hand and the help of his TTK he strips off his own trousers, letting his near-painful erection bounce free, finally.</p><p>"C'mon babe," Kon murmurs encouragingly, "Come for me, Robin". He's working his fingers against Robin's prostate with relentless precision, and with his other hand he takes hold of the back of Robin's neck and <em>grips.</em></p><p>"<em>Ah, aaahhn Kon!" </em>Robin wails, slamming his hips back onto Kon's hand and then forward into the mattress a final time before he's letting go, pumping his come into the bedsheets. Kon lowers himself onto the mattress beside Robin but keeps his fingers buried in the boy's ass, watching as Robin's hips make tiny, shaky thrusts against the bed in the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p>Kon has to come right now or he's going to go <em>blind.</em></p><p>Moaning, he draws his fingers out of Robin and wraps his hand, still wet from the salve, around his cock. He points his straining erection at Robin's backside, and within moments he's shooting his load all over his bright red ass and puffy, clenching hole.</p><p>For a moment they just breathe quietly together, Kon trying to sear the image of Robin's come-spattered bruised-up ass into his memory, and Robin thinking god alone knows what. Kon lays down next to him.</p><p>Robin props himself up on his elbows with a groan. His hand finds Kon's and briefly squeezes it, then he finds the tube of salve.</p><p>"I thought you said this has to be applied to clean skin?" He croaks out, squinting at the label. He's still breathing hard, but Kon's breathing and heart rate are already back to normal.</p><p>"Yeah," Kon grins, "Guess I gotta clean you up all over again."</p><p>Robin smiles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>